ying yang
by kiro10
Summary: dark days are coming in the shinobi world but 3 people will save the world, Narutoxhinata


Ying yang

Chapter 1 Birth and Death

16 years ago

The Nine Tail has gone on a rampage. The ninja of the leaf fight the beast till the 4th can give help. From where the 3th stood he could here the new born babies of the leaf that have been born in the past year, that gave him is even more fighting spirit to continue the fight.

The 4th stands holding his new son in his arms as the Nine Tail gets closer. He looks down at his beautiful wife her hair red as bleed. The 4th says to her,

*Honey look it's a boy.

*let me see Minato.

He hander's her the blond baby boy. She smile,

*O Naruto I love you so much I bet you will be big and strong just like your dad

Minato blushes, but hugs both Naruto and his beautiful wife Kushina.

All of sudden the ninetail come back to kills his old host ,

*RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWR

Is all they heard when the ceiling is torn off. The 4th goes in to action he try's a head on attack but he realizes he can't fight it. He has to seal it again but his wife wont survival, he then look down at her newborn son and remembered what his sansei said to him, then he new that his son would go throw hardship but he would be even stronger than himself.

********************  
In a village in lighting country a boy was born and his village elders looked him over. He was a boy of medium build for a baby his age, he had a strong grip so they new he would be strong and he had a slit of silver hair on his head to show he was born of the thunder clan.

*This boy will hold ower ninetail wolf demon. Said the elder.

*But why. Cried the boys mother to the edler.

*its his destiny he will bing to being together to save use all. The Elder said.

The started the sealing of the nine tail world from the seaded jar he was in to th silver hair infant. There where candles in a star shaped pattern with the baby in the middle crying loudly, As the mother sat next to her mother with tears going down her face.

Little did they know missing nin where gathered outside the village to destroy it for riches.

In the Lightykage tower.

The man sites not know the threat that is about to fall on the Lightykage looked out from is tower with a somber look on his face, but then there was movement in the corner of his eye. He looked to the right and saw his little brother that fell from the ninja ranks finally here to kill him.

*Hibachi I I see you are finally here to kill me.

*Yes nii-chan I am tired of living in your shadow I have brought a band of missing nin to destroy this village you love so much.

*I see…but you still have to kill me before you can.

The little brother put a smile on.

*look out the window nii-chan.

The Lightykage did so and saw is village burning. A single tear shed from is right eye.

*You gone to far little on…

He looked down to see a sword through his chest.

*I guess I am old. He said on his last breath.

Back at the temple that is now burning . The sealing was finished as to chunin level ninja came into the temple, the mother took her child and ran from her now burning village. She ran through the village and into the forest, she ran for miles when she collapsed from her wound she got from a missing nin on her way out of the was to far for them to fallow her. She tried to get up but to no avail she new she was a goner she called for help and then a gray haired ninja came out of nowhere.

*what is wrong young one. The man asked as he kneeled down to help her.

*don't bother saving me but save my sun he is the key to bringing the light and the darkness together. She says as she coughs up blood.

*what is his name young one. The old man asks.

*His name is Raijin (Raijin=thunder god). Says as she passes away.

The grey haired man look at the young boy asleep in his arms.

*miss I will look after your son but I can not stay with him forever I will bring him to a village so he can grow to his names sake. he says as he takes her lighting bolt engraved ninja bandana of her neck and put it in a scroll.

He summons a toad to hold the small child, as he buries the mother and takes him of to the village he spoke of.

(AN, well that cam out well I hope you all look forward to the next chapter comment and give me ideas)


End file.
